Chances: Momotarou x Reader Lemon
by That One Shield Girl-Cheyenna
Summary: Sometimes, you have to take chances. [Momotarou x Reader] [Lemon] [One-Shot]


Chances - A Momotarou Mikoshiba x Reader one-shot

"C'mon, Momo~!" You sang, pouting playfully as you tousled his hair a bit. "You couldn't have waited until we left the pool?!"

"But [Name]!" The redhead exclaimed, reaching down and blushing a bit from the tousling he was receiving. "You know of my love for hunting stag beetles!"

You smirked, sighing and simpering, "Oh, well… Guess we're leaving poor Gou on her own…"

Momotarou momentarily froze before shooting up and exclaiming, "You didn't tell me that Gou was joining us! C'mon!" as he took your hand and blushed at your giggles, taking you to the pool.

He looked back at you, entranced by those [e/c] orbs embedded in smooth, [s/c] skin.

He bumped into the fence and spluttered, glaring at the fence with yellow-orange eyes and pouting as he helped you scale the fence, making you giggle and him blush.

He followed her in, looking at the [f/c] bikini she was wearing and trying to not get a nosebleed as he thought, _Has she always been this cute?!_

You turned around and caught his stare, smirking as she said, "You like~?"

He blushed and mumbled, "Wh-Where's Gou…?"

You lost your smirk, sighing and setting your things down as he looked for the younger Matsuoka child.

"She isn't here!" He whined, still infatuated with the redhead and - to be frank - irritating you to no end.

But, you suppressed your irritation and tried to think on the bright side, for your guy bestie and your girl bestie.

"It was the only other way to get you here without having to knock you out!" You joked, earning a laugh from the younger Mikoshiba brother.

"I guess so, [Name]!" He exclaimed, grinning as he took his top off and chuckling when he caught you looking.

You blushed and huffed, setting your things next to his and going into the pool with a small splash, in which you saw Momo grin and follow you into the pool.

Your [h/c] hair fanned around you in the water as you swam, smiling and watching the redhead as he went under, making you raise a brow.

You sighed and swam around a bit more, slowing down and relaxing as you looked around with a smile, not even noticing that your friend was sneaking up from below the surface.

You _did _notice, however, when he surfaced and wrapped you up in his arms, embracing you.

"Wh-What are you doing, Momotarou?!" You stuttered out, feeling him nuzzle into your neck and shivering when you felt his warm breath dance across your skin. "P-Please let me go!"

"Oh, I gotta poke fun at you! You're my friend! And this is payback for lying about Gou~!" He answered with a grin that melted your heart.

"O-Oh…" You murmured, feeling your stomach drop at the end of his reply.

Momotarou noted how saddened you quickly became, rubbing your back as he asked you, "H-Hey, what's wrong?! A cute girl like you shouldn't be sad!"

"I-I just like this guy, b-but he has his eyes set on someone else…" You admitted quietly, sighing.

The redhead frowned a bit and said, "Then he doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you liking him like that!" as he tried to push away the odd feeling of jealousy for whoever this other guy was.

You smiled a bit, [e/c] eyes lighting up in happiness as you hugged him, nuzzling him and whispering, "Thanks, silly peach boy…" as you felt him hug back. You could just envision the red tinging his cheeks as he tousled your hair and smiled a bit.

You looked up at him, and - sure enough - his cheeks were red, making you giggle as you tapped his nose and said, "What's up the blush?"

"N-Nothing!" He exclaimed, blush darkening a bit as he went back under, making you bewildered.

"U-Um… Okay…?" You said, cracking a smile before continuing to swim.

Soon, Momo surfaced again and smiled at you almost dorkishly as he swam towards you a bit.

"Hey, Momo?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you like Gou, exactly?"

"Because she's cute, [Name]!" He answered.

"You call _every _girl cute, Momo!" You exclaimed, frowning as you added, "So what makes Gou Matsuoka any different?!"

"I… Don't know…"

You sighed and got out of the pool, scowling from his reply.

"W-Wait, [Name]! What did I do?!"

"You fawn over Gou for no reason other than her looks, Momo!" You snapped, frowning at him as he flinched from your angered tone. "Gou this! Gou that! Don't you see that she doesn't like you and _I _do?!"

When you finished, your eyes widened slightly and you covered your mouth with a hand, fearing that he would end your friendship with you as you quickly turned and got your towel and dried off quickly.

Momo stayed silent, yellow-orange orbs wide as he stared at the pool wall.

When he heard the fence rattling, he looked over and saw you leaving as he called out, "[Name], wait!"

You shook your head, shaking as you scaled the fence and hurried off, your things on the ground.

The redhead panicked, getting out of the pool and not even bothering to dry off as he hurried after you, easily getting over the fence as he called out your name and looked out for the familiar flash of [h/c] hair and [s/c] skin.

You ran right past the spot you lured him away from hunting stag beetles, tears rolling down your cheeks as you sniffled and tripped over something, making you cry out as you fell and scraped up your smooth, [s/c] coloured skin.

Momo heard the cry and panicked again as he hurried towards you, sighing with relief and huffing out, "[Name]! [Name], are you okay?!" as he stopped and checked you for injuries.

When he saw the scrapes, he couldn't help but wince as he carefully helped you up and led you back to the pool, to gather your things and patch up your injuries. He felt awful for making you endure all of his talk about the younger Matsuoka, and decided to make you your favourite food and take you out to your favourite place to make it up to you.

He grimaced slightly as the two of you reached the pool, quickly going in and taking your things out before getting a first aid kit from your bag and fixing your injuries as he heard a small mumble of thanks from you, making him crack a small smile.

Then, he leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to your lips, holding you close as you slowly, happily kissed back.

He felt his heart racing as he pulled back and murmured, "Y-You're right, [Name]... Gou doesn't matter. You do…"

He watched as your eyes lit back up and that familiar grin grace your lips, leaning in and rubbing his nose against yours.

"I guess we're dating now, Momo…?"

"Uh huh…" He answered, smiling and feeling your lips on his. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

After a few more moments of kissing, the two of you pulled away, and you heard him mumble, "How could I ever make it up to you…?"

Giggling softly, you murmured, "Just kiss me again, peach boy…"

He chuckled a bit and kissed you a bit more passionately than either expected, making them blush as you kissed back with the same fervor, making him relax as he held you close and felt your breasts against his chest, making him blush darkly but crave for _more, _actually.

But he wouldn't do that unless you said that it was alright for him to.

Almost like you read his mind, you pulled away and murmured, "No need to hold back, Momo…" before kissing him heatedly.

He internally sighed with relief, grasping your hips gently and licking your lower lip, which you gladly gave him entrance.

You felt his tongue slowly slip into your mouth, allowing him to do what he pleased as he began to explore your wet cavern and gently prodded your tongue with his. The two of you gladly tangled your tongues together, feeling your back meet the fence as he pressed to you just a bit and let you have the choice to dominate his mouth, so he didn't harm you or anything.

To convey what your choice was, you softly moaned in defeat as he smirked a bit and dominated your mouth, in which you felt a rapidly growing hardness in his swim bottoms press against your covered womanhood, making you shiver and grind into him.

Momo groaned softly and grinded back, hearing your moan and pulling away and murmuring in a low voice, "You sure…?"

You nodded, running your hands over his body and stopping at the waist of his bottoms. You hooked your thumbs in them with a dark blush.

"Hey, I'll be gentle… First time?" He asked, answered with a nod. "It's mine, too, even though Sei taught me a few lessons on how to please a girl…"

You giggled at the mention of his older brother, Seijuro, teaching the younger lessons on such a topic. Then, you kissed his cheek and murmured, "Glad you'll be my first, Momo…"

"I-I'm glad you'll be my first, too… A-And I hope you'll be my only…"

He kissed your neck, grasping your hands and lacing his fingers with yours as he enjoyed your small shivers.

You felt him nip at your neck, making you softly mewl and blush darkly as you let your eyes flutter shut.

Momo blushed and gently bit into your neck, soon bruising the smooth [s/c] skin and leaving a hickey in his wake as he kissed to the strap of your bikini top and tugged it off with his teeth, making your blush spread as he kissed to the other side and did the same.

You felt him slowly take the top off, shivering from the cold as your buds hardened and you chewed on your lip. "M-Momo… Ah!" You gasped, feeling a warm wetness around one of your buds as you looked down and saw the redhead sucking on a breast.

He flicked his tongue over the sensitive area in his mouth, making you moan softly and tangle your fingers in his red hair as he groaned and sucked more before switching to the other breast and taking it into his mouth, also.

More moans slipped past your lips as you began to rapidly grow wet, trying to rub your thighs together to stimulate yourself as he smirked a bit and pulled away.

He played with the sides of the bikini bottoms, making you whimper and whine ever so softly and making you mumble something under her breath.

"What was that, [Name]?" He asked lowly, still playing with the bottoms.

"S-Stop teasing me! P-Please!" You exclaimed, chest heaving.

He smiled a bit and chuckled as he tugged your bottoms down, playfully tsking when he saw the wet spot in them.

You gasped softly when you felt the cold air hit your womanhood, shivering as you hooked your thumbs back in his swim bottoms and slowly pulled them down, blushing when his member was freed.

He watched as you got on your knees, licking from the base to the tip and making him groan out, "[N-Name…]" as he watched you.

A small giggle slipped out of you as you licked a bit more and took the head in your mouth and swirled your tongue around.

He resisted the urge to thrust into your rather lovely and seemingly experienced mouth, making him wonder how a cute virgin like you could be so good at such a thing. And he thought it would be hard to please you, too, if you were good at this.

However, his worry melted away as he felt you take more of his length in your mouth, making him groan and even softly pant as he watched you and felt your mouth around him.

Soon enough, you had all of him in your mouth, and you began to slowly bob your head up and down as you reached up and grasped his balls in your hand as gentle yet firm as you could. Then, you began to massage his balls, gently squeezing and rubbing them as you sucked him off, earning a low groan from the other and making you smirk around him a bit.

You bobbed your head a bit faster, grazing your teeth along him ever so lightly and making him moan a bit louder, and it made you very wet as you grazed your pearly whites along him yet again, eliciting another moan.

"[N-Name], I'm gonna cum, if y-you keep it up…" He stuttered out, blushing darkly and thrusting into your mouth.

You pulled away, leaving him whining and begging for more as you kissed him on the lips and began to grind into him with a moan.

The redhead groaned softly and grinded back, grasping your hips and prodding your wet womanhood with his length, enjoying your moaning and kissing you deeply before slowly and carefully entering you with a groan.

You moaned into the kiss, kissing back as you hopped up and wrapped your legs around his waist, panting a bit as you held onto him. A dark blush spread across your cheeks as you felt them heat up, and you took a few moments to get adjusted to his length before slowly rolling your hips into his as a silent sign for him to go on ahead.

The redhead began to slowly and gently thrust into you, enjoying each pant, moan, and mewl that slipped past your lips as he slipped his tongue inside and explored. He never thought he'd be doing something like this with you - a _cute _girl - and that it would be hard to please you.

He felt your nails begin to dig into his back, and became worried as he pulled away. "[Name]? Are you alright?"

You nodded and murmured, "Y-Yeah, Momo… I-I'm not made of glass, you know. S-So go rough, I _want _it to hurt…"

He blushed darkly, swallowing thickly at the command as he nodded and began to thrust harder, kissing you roughly and muffling your pleasured cries.

You felt the chain-link fence rub your back, and you were certain that there'd be marks as you kissed back and softly cried out, letting your worries and fears melt away as you let him take you.

Momo pulled away and kissed your neck feverishly, nipping and enjoying your small cries as he thrusted deeper and continued hitting that sweet spot in you. He was genuinely surprised that he was meeting your expectations, and maybe even going farther than that.

He bit down on the flesh, sucking rather harshly as you cried out, nearly screaming, with how loud you were.

The redhead could tell that you were close already, but he wasn't, so he just continued on and groaned softly when you screamed and released, feeling your walls tighten around his member.

He pulled away from your bruised neck with a smirk, murmuring, "I'm not done yet~" before pulling out and bending you over so you were facing the same fence you were just pressed against as your juices ran down your legs.

The redhead smirked and got in position, gripping your hips tightly and wasting no time with entering you in a quick and smooth thrust, making you scream softly as you clutched the fence.

He bent over you and began to thrust roughly, a new, unexplored side coming out of him as he chuckled and growled in your ear, "You like that, don't you, [Name]~? Like me treating you like a filthy slut that needs to be put in her place~?" and earning a cry and a nod from you.

You never expected anything like this from him, to be so dominant and rough with you, not even in your wildest dreams and fantasies. And you craved it, like a drug, crawling for more and never getting enough.

Momo groaned as he fucked you, enjoying your screams and the rattling of the fence as you clung on. He never thought you'd even be interested in him, let alone let him fuck you. But he was glad that you did.

He felt close, panting and groaning loudly in your ear as he managed out, "C-Close…"

That small announcement made you crave for another release and get him to spill into you, not even thinking of any risks as you begged, "C-Cum into me, Momo! P-Please!" and teetered on the edge of release.

He blushed, smiling softly and kissing all over your back as he rubbed your lower stomach, feeling you begin to tighten around him. He was leaking out precum.

When you cried out and released, he groaned and came into you, holding you close to him as he nuzzled into your bruised skin.

You were panting and writhing, feeling his seed fill you as the two of you rode out your release. It ended too soon, with you relaxing and going limp in his embrace.

After a few slow, weak thrusts, he pulled out, seeing white cum slip out of you and onto the ground. "Th-That was amazing, [Name…]" He murmured, kissing behind your ear. His hair was sticking to his skin from the sweat, but he was perfectly happy.

You hummed in agreement and gave a nod, watching him rub your lower stomach and smiling softly as you leaned into him.

"Want to go home?" He inquired, receiving a nod from you.

He then smiled, getting you dressed before he did.

You smiled up at him, stealing a quick kiss as he picked you up - bridal style - and began to carry you home.

* * *

><p>Nine months had passed since that day, and you woke up to the sound of a cry in the room across the hall.<p>

However, your fiance was already up and going to take care of things, smiling as he entered the room and flicked the light on.

You followed him, tugging your robe tighter around you and smiling yourself as you went over to a baby, lying in a bassinet.

You carefully picked up the baby, looking at your fiance and quietly requesting a bottle, in which he nodded and pecked you on the cheek before hurrying to the kitchen to make a bottle.

Yeah, you'd gotten pregnant on that day, in which Momo just about passed out when you broke the news.

But the two of you were happily engaged and tending to your baby girl, whom you named [Baby's name]. You recently gave birth to the little bundle of joy in your arms, and nearly lost her in the process. You both would cherish her and keep her close, making sure she'd be safe and sound, that was for sure.

When the redhead returned with the fresh bottle, you took it and sat down in a rocking chair by a window in the room, humming as you fed your newborn daughter and rocked slightly.

Momo followed you, tucking a bit of [h/c] hair behind your ear and kissing your forehead before doing the same to the infant, making you coo and smile.

"She has your beautiful eyes, [Name…]" He pointed out, looking at her [e/c] orbs in adoration.

"And your hair, darling…" You couldn't help but add, smiling softly and watching her as she finished up and looked up at her father with wide eyes.

You took the bottle out of her mouth, letting Momo pick her up and carry her to the bassinet as you followed with the empty baby bottle and smiled.

He set the baby down for her to sleep, leaning down and pressing his lips to her forehead for a few seconds before pulling away and stepping aside for you to do the same.

When you did so, you felt Momo's arms wrap around you as he embraced you from behind, making you smile even more as you straightened up and turned in his arms.

"I love you…" You whispered, pressing your forehead to his as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"I love you, too…" He whispered back, leaning in and kissing you softly, lovingly.

Taking chances can always lead to good things, after all.


End file.
